After The Death
by julydu25
Summary: Tris est morte. Mais elle hante toujours Tobias en tant que fantôme, alors que lui, ne se remet pas de la mort de sa belle blonde. Elle tente en vain de lui redonner goût à la vie et lui en profite pour passer son temps libre avec elle et ainsi ne pas l'oublier. Mais que faire lorsque Christina se mêle à tout ça. Petite référence à l'histoire de Clay et Sarah de OTH. Os.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction DiverGente

Tris: :Four

Résumé:

Tris est morte. Mais elle hante toujours Tobias, qui, quand à lui, ne se remet pas de la mort de la belle blonde. Elle tente en vain de lui redonner goût à la vie et lui en profite pour passer son temps libre avec elle et ainsi ne pas l'oublier.

Prologue:

Soudain tout vire au noir, je vois Max devant moi qui tient son arme face à moi. Autour de moi la pièce se met à tourbillonner, même si je reste à l'intérieur d'une bulle de silence. Je sens uniquement une douleur qui augmente en dessous de ma poitrine et un feu qui s'embrase à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus n'y même de réfléchir, je sens mes jambes lâcher et ma tête heurter les sol dure et froid. Je n'ai soudain plus envie de me battre, je me retrouve presque heureuse que ma vie se termine. J'ai imaginé des tonnes de façon de mourir et est frôlée la mort plus d'une fois mais jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé si paisible.

En quelques secondes je repense à certain moment de ma vie et souris malgré le sang qui coule hors de ma bouche. Mes parents, Christina, mon enfance, Caleb...je suis heureuse d'avoir donné ma vie pour lui. Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, il restera à jamais mon frère, celui avec qui j'ai passé les 16 premières années de ma misérable vie. Je ne prends pas la peine de repenser aux mauvais moments, ni à la trahison de Caleb. En revanche je le vis, lui, une petite part de moi tente encore de se débattre de la mort pour rester avec lui. Je revois chaque parcelles de son visage comme si il était penché au dessus de moi. Peut être que...peut être que ce n'est que mon imagination mais je vois ma représentation de Tobias qui commence à pleurer, malgré mes membres engourdies, je sens des bras m'encercler la taille et j'ouvre difficilement mes yeux, déjà entrouvrirent.

-"Non ! Tris ! Non!"

Un bourdonnement sinistre submerge mes oreilles pourtant je distincte sa voix. J'oublie ses supplices et me concentre sur le son de sa voix pour me la remémorer indéfiniment. Malgré mes poumons brûlants et mes jambes assaillies par l'engourdissement, je ne pus m'empêcher de le rassurer.

-"Ca va"

Il me regarde alors dans les yeux et je remarque enfin son regard embué de larmes. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et vient me tenir la tête pour semble-t-il m'aider... Ma voix tremble plus que je ne le veux et des larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher devant lui. Je me contente de le regarder droit dans les yeux en tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

-"Béatrice..."

-"Ca va... Ca va" soufflai-je alors que ses larmes redoublent. En cet instant il ne reste plus que lui et moi, je ne demande qu'à partir dans l'inconscient mais je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. Je sais, je sais que pour moi c'est trop tard,

-"Ne me laisse pas..."

-"Ca va, c'est parfait..." je souffle un grand coup et plonge dans mes dernières ressources alors qu'une première larme roule sur ma joue. "Je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime..." je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suffoque difficilement alors qu'il lance un regard désespéré à la pièce pour finalement me reporter son attention tout entière "...de la première personne que j'ai aimé. La personne que j'aimerais toujours" j'inspire une petite bouffée d'air "Je t'aime. Je..je t'aime". Je sens le sang qui coule sur mes lèvres mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, je reste bloquée devant le visage en larmes de Tobias. "Je t'aime Tobias... Tobias Eaton."

-"Arrête Tris, je t'en supplie non..." il plonge son regard dans le mien et je ressens sa souffrance et sa peine. J'aimerai pouvoir le rassurer, mais je ne peux rien. Je meure. "Tris s'il te plait non."

Je sens alors que c'est la fin, je ne vois plus rien à part son visage. Je ne sens plus une seule partie de mon corps engourdie et je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques secondes. Un éclair de lucidité me traverse et j'écarquille les yeux en pensant que à ce que je viens de découvrir. Il faut que le monde sache, il est impératif que Caleb puisse poursuivre ses recherches grâce à ma découverte. Je prends une petite inspiration.

"Tu dois dire à mon frère..." je m'arrête face à la douleur que je ressens. Mes poumons se serrent et je me sens incapable de parler. J'essaie tant bien que mal de parler sans air dans mes poumons. "tu dois dire à Caleb..." je suffoque et tousse violemment, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. "Tu dois lui dire que..." le sang envahit les poumons et je recrache une bouffée de sang alors que Tobias reste concentré sur mes paroles. Il me lance un regard d'encouragement et je puise dans mes dernières ressources en prenant une toute petite bouffée d'air "Tu dois..." j'expire bruyamment en m'arrêtant encore une fois et finalement j'abandonne mes tentatives de parler.

Ma gorge se serre et une boule de sang me coupe la respiration. Ma respiration est plus lente et respirer devient impossible. J'expire mon dernier soupire sans verser une seule larme alors que Tobias me fixe sans comprendre. Mon buste arrête tout mouvement de respiration, et mes yeux se ferme paisiblement sur le visage remplit de douleur de Tobias. Je l'entends murmurer des protestation inutile et je plonge dans l'inconscient sans pour autant totalement partir.

Tobias regarde ma blessure et revient sur mon visage alors qu'il me caresse doucement le visage. Je sens des larmes salées qui tombent sur mon visage et je me sens de plus en plus absente. Sa prise autour de ma taille se desserre, et je sens ma main qui tombe lourdement au sol. Tobias pleure de plus en plus et gémit bruyamment, mais je ne l'entends plus. Un silence mort règne dans la pièce. Son buste tremble de spasmes face à ses sanglots et je sens finalement le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur mon front. Il reste ainsi un long moment et retrouve son calme.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 (pdv Tris)

La grande salle est pleine aujourd'hui. Du regard je cherche mes amis qui sont encore en train de prendre leur plateau. Parmi eux, Tobias. Il rit avec Christina et manque même de faire tomber sa bouteille d'eau au sol. Zeke pousse Shana sur son fauteuil alors qu'elle pousse des cris de mécontentement. Je ris au éclat face à ce spectacle jusqu'au moment où mon regard croise celui de Uriah.

Il se tient là, à quelques mètres de son frère mais reste les bras croisés en plein milieu de l'allée. Son regard est rivé sur moi et il ne semble pas se soucier des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il s'avance alors face à moi, les bras balants sans accorder un regard à Zeke et Shana qui continuent de s'amuser. Finalement il se place à mes côtés et rivent ses yeux sur nos amis.

-"Ils ont l'air heureux sans nous." souffle-t-il après un long moment de silence. Je soupire. Moi et Uriah avons déjà eus cette conversation qui a finis en dispute et je refuse de m'étaler sur le sujet une seconde fois. Bien sûr qu'une petite part de moi leur en veux pour paraitre si heureux, mais cela fait plus d'un an que je suis morte et ils ne peuvent pas éternellement être triste.

-"On a déjà eu cette discussion Uriah et je refuse de perdre mon temps avec ça."

-"Arrête Tris, on a l'éternité à rester ici et à les regarder vivre leur vie. Je veux dire... Comment tu peux rester bien sagement assise là à regarder Tobias en train de se rapprocher de ta sois disant meilleure amie."

Je frissonne à sa remarque. Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué ce rapprochement, mais que puis-je y faire ? Christina est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle a passé des mois à tenter de réconforter Tobias et elle a fini par développer des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égare. Imaginée Tobias avec Christina me rend folle. Imaginée Tobias avec une autre fille me rend folle. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis morte. Je reste là, impuissante face à leur rapprochement, leur complicité, leur relation...

-"Tu sais, Uriah. A choisir je prefère que Tobias m'oublie dans les bras d'une fille sincère comme Chrisitna plutôt qu'une pouf qui se sert de lui. Il mérite d'avoir une belle vie, et d'être heureux..."

-"Si tu le dis... moi en tout cas je ne le supporte pas." souffle Uriah avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs qui mènent aux dortoirs.

Je pousse un soupire et me remets à fixer mes amis. Le petit groupe a finalement réussit à rejoindre notre table et je fixe d'un air mélancolique ma place vide. Les larmes aux yeux je sens un regard qui me brûle de la tête au pied. Je relève subitemment la tête et mes yeux rentrent directement en contact avec ceux de Tobias...

Il semble surpris, comme si il pouvait me voir et lâche sa fourchette sans se soucier des autres qui continuent de parler vivement. Son regard me transperse et me couppe le souffle. En quelques secondes je me retrouve plonger dans des souvenirs tels que notre rencontre ou notre premier baiser...

Je perds tous mes moyens et recule supidement de trois pas en arrière avant de porter une main à mon coeur mort. Je me sens appeurée mais en même temps heureuse. Il me voit. Je me détache enfin de ses yeux et jette des regards dans la salle, mais personne ne me remarque. Tobias quand à lui, reste choqué devant moi, toujours assis au côté de Zeke. Plus paniquée que jamais je recroise son regard et hoche négativement de la tête avant de partir à la suite de Uriah dans le couloir désert.

Je ralentis le pas au bout de quelques mètres et retroussent vaillament mes manches pour me donner du courage. Cet échange me chamboule bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais ce regard...ce sourire... J'aime Tobias. Le voir me remplit de joie, mais il doit faire son deuil et réapprendre à vivre sans moi. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent derrière moi. Etrange. Personne ne sort si rapidement du refectoire en temps normal. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur et me mets de nouveau en route pour tenter de retrouver Uriah dans ces longs couloirs. Peut être qu'il est partit sur les toits, il adore tellement cet endroit, son rêve serait de pouvoir refaire de la tyrolienne comme avant. Mes souvenirs reffont surface et je ressens une nouvelle fois le bonheur qui m'a envahit le soir de mon intégration chez les Audacieux.

-"Tris." je me fige incapable de mouvement et la boule au ventre.

Le plus lentement possible, je me retourne en soufflant calmement. Mon coeur pourtant mort s'accelère et je rive mes yeux au sol. J'essaie de trouver une vaine tentative de m'echapper. Dépitée je ne trouve aucune issue et décide de relever le regard pour croiser pour la seconde fois, celui de Tobias. Il a toujours ce regard surpris et dépité, comme celui d'un chien abandonné.

-"Tris ? C'est vraiment toi ?" sa lèvre inférieur tremble à sa question et il fait un pas de plus dans ma direction. Aussitôt je recule de trois pas en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je croise finalement les bras et ose le regarder droit dans les yeux sans sciller.

-"Salut Tobias..."

(3 mois plus Tard)

J'entends finalement la porte d'entrée claquée et bientôt j'aperçois Tobias qui entre dans la chambre. Je reste un moment allongée sur le lit pendant qu'il continue de se changer. Il enlève rapidement sa veste et la jette lourdement sur le fauteil. Il ne semble par se rendre compte de ma présence et j'en profite un petit peu. Je suis ici depuis environ deux heures à attendre qu'il revienne de son rendez-vous avec Christina. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont partis manger dans un petit restaurant hors de la faction. L'énervement passé j'ai finis par me résonner en me disant que c'était toujours mieux que Cara, avec qui il avait commencer un petit flirt.

En ayant asser d'être ignorée, je décide finalement de lui faire remarquer ma présence par un vague début de conversation.

-"Alors tu veux que je te fasse l'inventaire? Il y a d'abord la blonde avec qui tu passe le dimanche entier." il semble surpris mais le cache bien vite et continue sans me donner un seul regard.

-"Tu sais qu'elle a un prénom? C'est Cara."

-"C'est évident. Ensuite il y a eu ces tonnes de filles que tu as mis dans ton lit en 20 minutes disons plutôt 30 et enfin il y a ma meilleure amie. Christina." il soupire bruyamment et se retourne vers moi l'air exaspéré. Je reste malgré tout stoïque face à son regard.

-"Arrêtes s'il te plait." souffle-t-il avant de s'affaler sur le lit à côté de mes jambes. Alors que je me relève pour être proche de lui. Il garde cependant le regard rivé face à lui et ne m'accorde aucune attention ce qui m'énerve énormement.

-"Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? Tu as le droit de l'apprecier ." le rassurai-je.

-"Non, je n'ai pas le droit." il tourne enfin la tête vers moi pour m'offrir encore un visage triste et torturé. J'aimerai pouvoir effacer cet air et pouvoir le faire sourire.

-"Pourquoi?" demandai-je curieusement.

-"Parce que je t'aime Tris." dit-il au bout d'un long moment. Un éclair de lucidité me traverse et le frôle de mes mains transpararentes, son visage et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

-"Moi aussi Tobias, mais tu mérites d'être heureux avec une fille que tu aimes, de te marier, d'avoir des enfants, d'aimer tout simplement."

-"Ouais mais tu m'as quitté."

-"C'est la vie, tu sais. Christina est magnifique et très gentille."

-"Elle n'est pas toi. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un comme toi je t'aime."

-"Aimais Tobias. Comme tu m'aimais. Je suis morte. Tu devrais retrouver les autres aux refectoires." soufflai-je dans une tentative de lui faire oublier.

-"Je préfère être ici, avec toi."

-"Tu n'es pas avec moi Tobias, tu es tout seul. Et ça ne m'enchante pas."

-" Il y a des moments où j'arrive plus à te voir. Certains détails commencent à m'échapper et j'ai peur de te perdre pour toujours. J'ai peur d'oublier ton odeur, le son de ta voix et la douceur de ta peau sous les doigts." m'avoue-t-il sous mon regard choqué.

-" Tu as peur de m'oublier en me remplaçant par une autre. Ce ne sera pas le cas." compris-je alors.

-"C'est tellement dur." souffle-t-il peu convaincu. "C'est pas juste. Je veux dire, on était sensé avoir toute le vie devant nous." je pose ma main sur la sienne et il relève le regard vers moi.

-" La tienne est encore devant toi. J'ai pas envie de te voir seul, tu sais ?" soufflai-je en lui mentant. "Tu l'apprécies, Christina? Même si c'était ma meilleure amie, je ne t'en voudrai jamais Toby. C'est moi qui suis partie et j'en suis désolé. Tu sais j'aurai réellement pu pouvoir rester mais... "

-"Je ne veux pas nous perdre."

-"Quoi ?" lui demandai-je perdue.

-"Si je vais avec Christina et que je suis heureux avec elle. J'ai... j'ai peur de nous perdre. D'oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu."

-"Tu ne pourras jamais effacé ce qu'il y avait entre nous ni toi ni personne. C'est trop précieux. Notre amour était plus fort que tout. Comment l'oublier?"

-"Je t'aimais tellement Tris.

-"Tu étais parfait avec moi et tu le resteras éternellement. Mais à y réfléchir, tu préfères rester ici avec ta femme disparue que de tourner la page aujourd'hui. Ça va aller, chéri. Je t'aime. Il faut que tu retrouves goût en l'amour"

-"Comment-tu ?"

-"Je t'ai entendue avec Zeke, tu lui as dis que tu ne croyais plus en l'amour"

-" Je voulais dire que je n'aimerais plus personne autant que je t'ai aimé."

-"Sauf peut être Christina" tentai-je une seconde fois.

-" Avec Christina, c'est pas comme avec toi."

-"Mais.."

-"Je veux pas en parler.." coupa-t-il avant de se lever. Il réfléchit un moment pendant lequel je le laissa tranquille puis il se tourna vers moi. " Je voudrais savoir si tu as eu mal quand tu es morte devant moi?"

"Non." soufflai-je simplement

-"Moi oui. Et j'ai encore mal tous les jours, je trouve pas ça juste."

-"La vie est injuste Tobias. Et le fait que tu sois toujours malheureux ne va rien y changer. Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de ton mal-être." soufflai-je compréhensive.

-" Je sais. Le problème, c'est que personne sait trouver les bons mots. Les gens veulent me réconforter. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. J'ai fini par en avoir assez, le plus simple c'était de ne plus rien dire."

-" Le plus simple pour toi ou les autres?"

-"J'en sais rien. Les autres ou plutôt pour tout le monde."

-" Ça te ferai du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un et surtout ça te ferai du bien d'en parler à la bonne personne. Tu comprends?"

-"Christina ?" demanda-t-il alors que j'acquise.

Il me regarde un moment, moi assise sur le lit, lui devant moi, les points serrés alors qu'il médite sur mes paroles en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Quand soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je sais directement de qui il s'agit. Tobias aussi. Il me regarde un moment mais reste planté là.

-" Ouvre lui la porte. Vas-y. Toby, ça va aller. Je compte jusqu'à 3. 1,2,3"

Soudain je sentis la lumière m'aveugler ainsi que Tobias et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son ange avait disparu...


End file.
